


不走寻常路

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi(band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二宫教授是个忙碌的Omega，这天，他遇到了一个打直球的Alpha。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不走寻常路

**Author's Note:**

> 为 无肉不欢痴汉联盟 而写，首发地址 http://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_afaef7f

ABO，有生子提及，雷勿入。

文学系准助教松本润X生物系准教授二宫和也。

我不懂任何生物系的东西，一切全凭臆测，有BUG请指正。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

二宫和也遣散了学生，低头整理桌上的教案，禁不住打了个小小的呵欠。他最近太忙了，要上课，要出试卷，实验室的课题也到了关键时刻，搞得他睡眠极度不足。

 

还有个学生没走，二宫叹口气，他真希望这位没有太多问题要问。休息不好加上发情期临近，他心情烦躁，只想回到自己的办公室好好喝杯茶打个盹，然后再去实验室盯着。

 

“同学，你有什么问题？”他一边继续收拾教案一边问。

 

没人回答。

 

二宫好奇地抬头，发现第一排坐着的不是他的学生，是个看起来有点眼熟的陌生人。

 

浓眉，大眼，轮廓分明，Alpha。

 

叮！二宫的大脑一下子亮了。

 

那个Alpha站起来，走到讲台前，微微抬头，看着二宫。

 

他身上的味道真好闻，是新鲜成熟的葡萄在阳光下暖洋洋地晒着的味道。二宫熏熏然地想。

 

“请问你有什么事？”幸亏理智还在。

 

那人笑笑（天，他笑起来真好看！），说：“二宫森赛，我想标记你。”

 

这直球来的又快又猛，打的二宫晕头转向。他张着嘴，说不出话来。

 

Alpha还看着他，等着他的答案，葡萄清香一阵阵扑过来。他的大脑已经开始高唱：宝宝，宝宝，生个宝宝，基因优良的宝宝~~~~~~~~~~~

 

年轻，脸好看，身材目测也不错，确实适合生宝宝。

 

二宫急忙拉回自己的神智，和蔼可亲地说：“同学，我不想被你标记。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你还在上学。”

 

“我马上就毕业，留校当助教。”

 

“哪个系？”

 

“文学系。”

 

喔，那年龄确实不是问题，能留校当文学系的助教，脑子也不会笨。大脑又开始唱：宝宝，宝宝，生个宝宝，基因优良的宝宝~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“我还不知道你的名字。”

 

“松本润。森赛你是答应我了吗？”

 

“不行，我不答应。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我没打算现在被人标记生孩子。”

 

“我也没想现在就当爸爸。”

 

“我比你大好多。”

 

“7岁而已，不算太多。”

 

“……学校这么多Omega，你为啥非要找我？”

 

“我喜欢你的气味，也喜欢你脸的轮廓。”

 

理直气壮，无可反驳啊。二宫不知道该怎么说了，他只能赶紧把教案什么的装好，不理松本，自顾自地往办公室走去。

 

但松本润跟嚼过的口香糖一样，粘在他身边，扯都扯不掉。一直跟着到了二宫的办公室。

 

二宫去泡茶，他跟着去倒水；二宫坐下喝茶，他也坐下喝。相对无言，只有松本润PIKAPIKA的笑容时时闪现，闪的二宫心好慌。

 

甘甜的茶水抚慰了二宫的心和胃。他看松本没有走的意思，长长叹口气，握着杯子又开口：“松本桑……”

 

“叫我润就好。”

 

“松本君，我很累，现在想休息一下，可以吗？”

 

“喔，好的。对不起，打扰了。”说着，松本拿起两个人的杯子去洗。

 

二宫由得他去，自己窝在椅子里，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

等他醒来，发现自己在沙发上，身上盖着小毯子。茶杯洗的干干净净放在架子上。松本润不见人影。

 

好吧，二宫，你该起来去实验室了。二宫忽略心中的异样感，打起精神，去做实验。

 

他以为事情就这样过去了。然而没有。

 

第二天，松本润出现在实验室门口，为他送来便当和茶。他上课的时候，松本坐在第一排，双手托腮，专心地看着他。他在办公室出试卷，松本带来很好的茶叶和点心，放在他手边，时时添水，最后还硬逼他下班，把他送回家睡觉。

 

如此往复，这样的日子过了将近两周。

 

二宫的大脑特别高兴，即使在吃了抑制剂的情况下，还经常高唱宝宝之歌， 不胜其烦。

 

终于，二宫觉得该做个了断，不然工作无法开展。

 

这天，松本又来跟他一起吃晚饭，便当做的色香味俱全，还特别符合二宫的口味。

 

松本吃完自己那份之后，笑眯眯地看着二宫吃。二宫戳着饭菜开口：“松本君……”

 

“Kazu，叫我润。”

 

“润君，关于标记的事……”

 

“Kazu愿意让我标记了吗？”

 

“最近不行。我的实验还没结果，试卷也没出完，没有时间干这事。”

 

“喔~~~~~~”金毛耳朵耷拉下来了。

 

“你真的想标记，等我实验结果出来吧。”

 

“好！”金毛耳朵又竖起来。

 

“但是最近不要再来了，你会干扰我的工作。”

 

“嗳？！”松本惊讶地抬头，大眼睛里有伤心和不甘。让二宫非常不忍。

 

“那……来是可以来，一天只能来一次，不能呆太长时间。”

 

“好！”

 

就这么愉快地决定了。

 

 

又过了差不多一个月，试考完了，暑假来临，实验取得阶段性成功。二宫终于轻松下来。

 

他关掉电话，美美地睡了一觉。结果被热醒来，满屋子都是自己的柑橘香味。被压制很久的发情期终于来了。二宫摸出手机开机，给松本发了条短信“快来”，然后又睡过去，直到松本来到。

 

 

二宫喘息着倒在枕头上，身后，松本也喘着粗气，他的结已经在二宫的生殖道内张开，两人可有一阵子分不开了。松本细细亲吻着二宫的脖子，尤其是他咬破的地方。二宫的喘息平静下来之后，摸出手机开始搜索结何时可以消退，搜到的结果是45分钟到3小时不等。他放下手机，嘟囔说：“要那么长时间啊。润君，你觉得你能坚持多久。”

松本摸着他的肚子，咬咬他的耳朵尖，说：“不知道。你无聊了吗？“

 

“有点呢。”

 

一只游戏机出现在二宫眼前：“那打会儿游戏呗。”

 

二宫fufu笑着接过游戏机，转头在松本嘴上亲了一下：“你不觉得我这样的Omega很无趣吗？”

 

松本宠溺地笑着，在他肩头啃了一下：“不走寻常路才好。”

 

\---------------------------END---------------------------------------


End file.
